Runner's High
by Danybel
Summary: TRADUCCION! MattMello. Cap 2 up: Matt, luego de recibir una llamada telefónica, va en busca de la persona que lo llamó.
1. Fearless

_Hola! Aquí vengo con otra traducción. _

_**Disclaimmer:**__ los personajes no me pertenecen. Y EL FIC TAMPOCO!!!!!!!_

_**Summary: **__Pareja:MattMello. Advertencia: lenguaje grosero, perversidad, y eventualmente yaoi. Summary: Una mirada a la relación entre los dos. Contado mas que nada desde el punto de vista de Matt. Un poco Matt-centric. _

_Esta historia, que aún contiene su título original, es Runner's High y fue creada por __**Snuggled. **__Si desean ver la versión original, pídanme el link y se lo doy o pueden buscarla por el nombre de autor en (Es q esta en mis otros favoritos y no en estos !)_

_Y porque soy una niña buena, y para que sepan todo lo que necesitan saber, aquí esta las notas de autor de Snuggled: _

_Bien. Esta historia esta centrada alrededor de Matt y Mello, aunque a veces parezca mas centrada solo en Matt. Consiste de one-shots y capítulos. Aunque los one-shots son one-shots solo porque tienen mas sentido de esta forma. _

_Así que, técnicamente, son en realidad capítulos. Aunque funcionan bien como one-shots._

_La razón por la cual esta historia es mature es porque tiene a Matt y a Mello. Mello no es una persona tierna. Insulta, mata, se vuela a si mismo… Y los dos son drogadictos. (Cafeína y nicotina son consideradas como droga, de la misma forma que lo son la cocaína y la morfina). En realidad, esa no es enteramente la razón._

_(Estoy inmensamente orgullosa de mi misma y avergonzada. Je, je)_

_La razón mas importante es porque espero transformar esto en algo sexual. Porque ellos son hombres._

_Realmente yo soy tan no sexual que mis amigos me están diciendo que me una a un convento. Lo cual es la razón porque me siento orgullosa al decidir hacer esta cosa sexy._

_Pero no lo esperen como hasta el capitulo 10 mas o menos. Aun tengo que hacer estos capítulos/one-shots._

_- Cake-chan (Esta historia es mas que nada contada desde el punto de vista de Matt)_

--------

"Matt."

Oí la voz- aun dulce como la miel y fascinante… como siempre fue.

Aunque esta vez la voz era rasposa. La persona al otro lado de la línea tosió violentamente.

Tomé otra bocanada de mi cigarrillo, pero no dije nada.

"Quiero saber si estás dispuesto a ayudarme"

Como siempre, estaba siendo arrastrado a algo. _Maldita jodida mierda de puta. Juro –__**juro**__- que él es el Diablo encarnado. Con esa voz bañada en miel, ridiculizándome, tentándome, engatusándome para seguirlo hasta el infierno. _Si me importara una mierda hubiese tomado el consejo de mamá y me hubiese quedado fuera de los problemas.

Pero mamá no estaba aquí y a mi no me importaba.

"Claro. Digo, ¡Vamos! Somos mejores amigos Mel"

Otra bocanada. _Ah, el dulce cáncer._

"Y juro por Dios Matt…" Su voz se rompió un poco, pero si fue por una recarga emocional o por que tenía algo atorado en la garganta, no pude distinguirlo. "Juro por Dios. Si te llegan a matar terminaré esta Vendetta en contra de Near"

_Ha. Al menos el bastardo admite que es estúpido._

Me reí entre dientes. "Okay"

Su voz se lleno de ira. Desesperado. "¿Estás escuchando alguna mierda de lo que te digo?" _un poco delicado ¿no?_

Otra bocanada.

"**Si**. Mierda, si te oigo, cabeza de pito" _y empezamos el juego de las groserías._

"¡Esto no es un puto juego que puedes reiniciar!"

Sonreí y tome otra bocanada._ Sus expresiones no tienen precio, ninguna de ellas. Quiero grabar, incluso, ese tono de voz en mi memoria y mantenerlo bajo llave. Mantener alejadas a las demás personas de ver u oír cualquiera de estos lados de su personalidad._

"Lo sé. Eso solo lo hace mas divertido"

Del otro lado de la línea oí a mi camarada Alemán patear un pote de basura de lata y comenzar a insultar. _De todas formas, ¿Donde carajos está metido? ¿En un maldito callejón?_

"¡Matt! Si no vas a ser serio acerca de todo esto entonces yo-"

"**Mello**"

Fue suficiente. Tuve mi diversión. Además, empezaba a sonar como si me estuviese rogando. Rogar era nuevo. Todo lo nuevo en Mello era malo. Usualmente significaba que estaba demasiado cansado para actuar todo macho.

Lo oí gemir en el teléfono. Su voz estaba llena de dolor y tristeza. El hombre capaz estaba peleando la urgencia de romper el teléfono y silbar entre dientes. Luego de un rato suspiró.

Sentí la tensión que había del otro lado de la línea y ésta era mortalmente silenciosa. Era realmente molesto, para decir lo menos.

Pude oír el tintinear de las cuencas de un rosario entre manos enguantadas; los mascullados susurros de una oración.

Mi cigarro se cayó de mi boca cuando me di cuenta que Mello –fuerte, intrépido, el que no tiene miedo, Mello- estaba asustado. Si hubiese estado borracho esta realización me hubiese quitado la embriagadez. Espere hasta oír un gimoteo suave, como si hubiese salido de un niño y supe que Mello estaba aguantado las lágrimas.

"Por favor… por favor, perdóname Matt"

"Mierda, Mello, sabes que moriría por ti"

--------

_Los veo en el próximo capítulo._

_Danybel._


	2. Burning Flesh

_Esta vez no traduzco los comentarios de la autora porque…. Son muy largos y el significado de los mismos se pierde al ser traducidos así que solo pondré el final de sus notas ya que me pareció lo mas importante. ¡Aquí va!_

_Creo que la razón del que escriba todo esto [Aquella parte que no traduje xD es porque une las debilidades y la imperfección, las cuales son una gran porción de este pedazo._

_En fin, quería escribir algo que abarcara como me hace sentir esta pareja._

_Y esto fue lo que salió._

_Cake-chan_

_**Un latido.**_

_Un grito de asombro._

Mi pecho subía mientras corría, estos sonidos haciendo eco en mi cabeza. _¡Mierda! ¡¿En que se habrá metido Mello esta vez?! _Todo lo que Mello había podido escurrir de sus labios fue el nombre de una calle antes de que el sonido de su cuerpo cayendo contra el piso se escuchara. Unos cuantos jadeos adoloridos y una respiración laboriosa alcanzaron mis oídos.

Así que ahora estaba corriendo. Corriendo y rezándole a los dioses en los que no creía que Mello aún estuviese vivo cuando lo encontrara. Mientras cruzaba en la esquina de un callejón lo olí.

**Carne quemada.**

Mello estaba… Mello estaba vuelto mierda. Su cara estaba quemada, bueno, la mitad de ésta. El cabello alrededor de ésta sección, la ceja incluida, estaban chamuscados. La mayor parte de su brazo izquierdo, el lado izquierdo de su espalda y su músculo pectoral izquierdo estaban horriblemente quemados. Su ojo izquierdo estaba ensangrentado y el área alrededor de éste parecía cortada por una hojilla. Pedazos de vidrio estaban clavados en su cara. Había moretones y cortadas por todo su cuerpo, pero había una incisión algo asquerosa en su muslo derecho.

Podía oír truenos retumbando en la distancia- signo de la primera lluvia en un maldito mes. Pero, dios, ¡Ese olor! Carne quemándose. Puto _tejido _quemándose.

Vomité en un basurero – que, a todas cuentas, era mas deleitoso que ese olor, y el basurero estaba lleno con basura de una semana- y cuando eso estuvo hecho, miré de nuevo a Mello, limpiando el vómito de la comisura de mi boca.

Mello estaba de rodillas, tambaleándose un poco; y cuando comenzó a caerse me lancé a atraparlo. Lo agarré con mi brazo derecho porque estaba frente a mi y no quería tocar las quemadas. Su cabeza cayó en mi hombro; su mejilla derecha descansando ahí; y su mano cayó cerca de mi culo; ni siquiera la intentó mover. Suaves; Frágiles; Calientes y desiguales, sus respiraciones atacaban mi cuello. Soltó un gemido débil y descargué todo lo que sentía en él. Sabía que debería estar ayudando, pero, maldita sea, ¡Estaba irascible!

"Mello, ¡¿que **carajos **estabas pensando?! ¡Cuando me llamaste y me pediste que instalara explosivos en las paredes de ese puto edificio abandonado, dijiste que estabas tomando _precauciones! _Nunca dijiste una _puta_ palabra acerca de _hacerlos explotar_- o, en este caso, ¡¡contigo aun _adentro del edificio_!! Dios, ¡¿Cómo carajos _vives _sin que te importe tu seguridad?!"

Se quedó en silencio por un buen rato.

Un rayo iluminó el oscurecido cielo mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer y los truenos resonaban en todas partes. Las respiraciones de Mello se estremecieron cuando la lluvia helada comenzó a golpear sus heridas. Sus labios rozaban la sensible piel de mi cuello cuando hablaba.

"Por favor, no. Por favor… Ya estoy… gritando… No me grites también… No tu, Matt… No…" Sus palabras se perdieron; su voz comenzó a sonar mas aguda y adolorida. Estaba vulnerable, emocional y físicamente, en este momento.

Besé su frente –la parte que no estaba quemada, claro- e hice un seña para que no dijera nada. Luego de un momento, lo vi de nuevo. "Estas heridas son malas, Mel. Me preocupa que se infecten si no te llevamos a un hospital. No soy tan bueno curando quemadas."

Ante la sola mención de la palabra hospital, sus manos se encresparon. Aún sin palabras, supe que Mello no quería que lo llevara a uno. Al sitio en donde preguntarían como carajos llegó a ese estado.

Sangre comenzó a gotear de entre los dobleces de la piel de su mano izquierda. La aflojé un poco y las cuentas del rosario se regaron por todo el piso, rodando hasta charcos sucios y asquerosos. El crucifijo había estado tan apretado en su puño que se había clavado en su piel. Recogí la cruz; la quite de su mano. Estaba rota a la mitad. Dentada. El cuerpo de Cristo no estaba.

Fue irónico. En ese momento me pareció que la cruz estaba vacía por que Cristo estaba en mis brazos, roto y derrotado, pero aún así pidiendo por salvación.

No me pude resistir. Era hermoso. Dolorosamente agridulce.

Mientras estaba sentado ahí viendo al cielo, dejando la lluvia caer en mi rostro-

El crucifijo, el hombre roto en mis brazos, aquellas cuentas sagradas rodando en la suciedad y el hedor de la piel quemada me hicieron sentir… Me hicieron sentir –Alguien indiferente y apático- sin esperanza alguna. Era tan descorazonadamente trágico.

-Lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas.

_**Eso es todo de este capítulo. Espero que lo hallan disfrutado.**_


End file.
